The Ghetto
The Ghetto is a song performed by Too Short featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Talking bout the ghetto...funky funky ghetto :Trying to survive, trying to stay alive :Chorus: :The ghetto :The ghetto :(Talking bout the ghetto) :The ghetto :The ghetto :(Funk funky ghetto) :Even though the streets are bumpy, lights burned out :Dope fiends die with a pipe in their mouths :Old school buddies not doing it right :Every day it's the same :And it's the same every night :I wouldn't shoot you bro but I'd shoot that fool :If he played me close and tried to test my cool :Every day I wonder just how I'll die :Only thing I know is how to survive :There's only one rule in the real world :And that's to take care of you, only you and yours :Keep dealing with the hard times day after day :Might deal me some dope but then crime don't pay :Black man tried to break into my house again :Thought he got off dope doing time in the pen :Even though my brothers do me just like that :I get a lot of love so I'm giving it back to the... :Chorus :So just peep the game and don't call it crap :Cause to me, life is one hard rap :Even though my sister smoked crack cocaine :She was nine months pregnant, ain't nothing changed :600 million on a football team :And her baby dies just like a dope fiend :The story I tell is so incomplete :Five kids in the house and no food to eat :Don't look at me and don't ask me why :Mama's next door getting high :Even though she's got five mouths to feed :She's rather spend her money on a H-I-T :I always tell the truth about things like this :I wonder if the mayor overlooked that list :Instead of adding to the task force send some help :Waiting on him I'd better help myself :Housing Authority and the O.P.D :All these guns just to handle me in the... :Chorus :Even though they put us down and call us animals :We make real big banks and buy brand new clothes :Drive fancy cars, make love to stars :Never really saying just who we are :We use alias names like TOO $HORT :Sell you stuff you might kill for :Young kids grow up and that's all they know :Didn't teach him in school now he's slangin dope :Only thing he knows is how to survive :But will he kill another brother before he dies? :In the ghetto, you keep one eye open :All day long, just hoping and hoping :You can pay your bills and not drink too much :Then the problems of life you'll be throwing up :Like me, but you don't see :Ten years from now, where will you be? :Chorus :So much game in a Too $hort rap :Blacks can't be white and whites can't be black :Why you wanna act like someone else? :All you gotta do is just be yourself :We're all the same color underneath :Short Dog's in the house you'd better listen to me :Never be ashamed of what you are :Proud to be black stand tall at heart :Even though some people give you no respect :Be intelligent, when you put em in check :Cause when you're ignorant, you get treated that way :And when they throw you in jail you got nothing to say :So if you don't listen it's not my fault :I'll be getting paid while you'll be paying the cost :Sitting in the jailhouse running your mouth :While me and my peoples try to get out :Chorus Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs